The field of the invention relates to recreational multihull sailboats. The primary class of these types boats is the catamaran. Modern enhancements to sailing craft have included rigid frames and foam filled hulls, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,439 to Swenson, Sr.; a pivotable mast and pontoon linkage that enables a catamaran to be sailed upside down, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,287 to Ferris; a catamaran boom and ballast righting assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,518 to Cate; wing type sails which impart a lifting force to the sailboat, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,665 to Rowland; rotating masts affixed to an underwater ballast to stabilize the pontoons during tacking, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,512 to Marcil; and high performance pontoons with horizontal steps imparting hydrodynamic lift to the pontoon while underway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,889 to Spiegel.
The catamaran enthusiast is constantly seeking faster boats that do not easily tip, which are easily controlled and which are easily righted after a capsize. The present invention combines and improves all the above noted sailcraft art into one catamaran.